


Bad Feeling

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [6]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan and Billy have dinner with the Kirby's and Alan's got a bad feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and have since I saw the movie. I had to write something with these two for my 30 days of ficlets challenge.

Billy glances at Alan before they head into the restaurant. "Alan, look, I know you're not sure about this, but... It could be interesting."

"It's not exactly how I wanted to spend my night, Billy. I just got back. I'd rather hoped we could spend the night discussing what I missed."

Billy looks at him meaningfully. "I know. And we'll discuss whatever you want to discuss after we finish dinner with the Kirbys. Please, Alan. For me?"

Alan sighs and nods at him, pulling the door open. He gestures for Billy to walk in ahead of him. He's not sure he wants to be here, but it's what Billy wants. For the last few months, he and Billy have been stuck in an endless loop of flirtation and almost-moments. When he'd gone on the fund-raising tour, he'd left with the promise to Billy that something would happen when he returned. Now he was back and instead of being alone with Billy and showing the young man how much he'd missed him, he's stuck having dinner with a couple of rich snobs.

Alan can only glare at Billy. "You got me into this."

"It's worth it," Billy murmurs. At Alan's scowl, Billy can only grin. "Well, got you out on a date with me. Maybe a double date with a couple of rich assholes who think they can buy and sell us but you and I are on a date."

Alan rolls his eyes, smiling a little as they reach the table where Mr. and Mrs. Kirby are waiting for them. After they order drinks, Alan falls silent, listening to the Kirby's go on and on about whatever they're talking about. It's only when they mention the island-- that terrible horrible place-- that the bad feeling he'd gotten during his fund-raising tour returns with a vengeance. This cannot bode well for their future, not only at this site, but for their distant future.

He looks over at Billy and licks his lips. He doesn't want to risk what they have, but when Billy gives him _that_ look he finds himself giving in. He'll take them on an aerial tour of the island and hopefully everything ends up working out okay.


End file.
